


Wounded

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "I don't need a lecture."





	Wounded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeganMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/gifts).



> For a prompt asking Jin/Erron - tending to an injury.
> 
> I don't personally ship them, but a mutual on tumblr prompted it so I decided to give it a try.

“You left yourself open,” Erron commented as he wrapped the bandage around Jin’s leg. 

“I don’t need a lecture,” Jin said through gritted teeth, as he watched the blood began to bled through the tight wrapping. His fingers tightened around his bow, turning his knuckles white. The mission wasn’t a failure, but Jin was sure he wouldn’t be on any more until his leg healed up.

Erron looked up at Jin for a long moment, before saying, “You won’t get one.” He finished wrapping Jin’s leg before standing up and extending a hand out to him. Jin took it, groaning as he put too much weight on his injured leg and stumbled into Erron who wrapped his arms around him to keep him steady.

Jin let out an angry huff and buried his face in the other man’s chest. Erron patted his back. “Are you going to be able to walk?”

“Yes, just give me a moment,” Jin said, his voice muffled a bit by Erron’s clothes. 

“Alright. Just tell me when you’re ready to move.”


End file.
